


They Don't Deserve You

by FTSMotherPumpkin



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bullying, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyberbullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTSMotherPumpkin/pseuds/FTSMotherPumpkin
Summary: Written for the prompt “dreamcatcher, any ship, dealing with antis comments that are targeting the other” for Girls’ Halloween
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2020 - Girls' Halloween





	They Don't Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my last fic of the year and lol it is a result of me procrastinating on all the other half finished fics/projects I should be working on. I've actually been saving up a lot of Girls' Halloween fic prompts I like from this year and last year so maybe I'll eventually finish those too.
> 
> Most definitely inspired by the vlive where Siyeon absolutely shuts down the haters.

Even after Siyeon’s subtle warning to the antis, it’s clear that Gahyeon still takes the comment to heart. She shuts herself in her room as soon as they get home, as she always does when she’s upset. Jiu and Sua exchange glances, both unsure whether to go after the youngest member or give her space.

Negative comments are hard on the entire group. Each of them has been targeted at one time or another in the VApp chat box or the comment section of YouTube videos, but unfortunately, Gahyeon seems to be particularly sensitive. Her tenure as a member of Dreamcatcher has been plagued with nasty criticisms of her looks, her weight, her ‘lack of talent’. The rest of them try to protect her by reporting things as quickly as possible, or even just distracting her from seeing them. But sometimes, they’re just too numerous to control.

“Go ahead, I’ll take care of her,” Sua whispers as she brushes past Jiu on her way to the kitchen. Jiu nods, calling the others into the living room to decide on what to order for dinner.

Black apron on, Sua rifles through the fridge. She’s found that cooking helps settle her nerves; it won’t do anyone any good for her to try and console Gahyeon when she herself is fuming inside. Chopping is exceptionally satisfying, the blade of her chef’s knife cutting cleanly through a good portion of Dami’s mother’s homemade kimchi, a handful of scallions, half a can of Spam. Each thump of metal on wood makes her feel better, like every cut destroys one of the terrible things being said about them, about Gahyeon. It all ends up in a frying pan with a container of microwave rice. She seasons with bright red kimchi juice, soy sauce and sesame oil, crowning the dish with two fried eggs and crushed seaweed.

She can guess Gahyeon won’t want to eat, but it’s worth a shot anyway.

Carrying the plate and a spoon in one hand, Sua uses the other to knock twice on Gahyeon’s bedroom door. She enters the room without waiting for an answer, unsurprised to hear sobbing coming from the bottom bunk. She sets the food aside and pulls back the blanket serving as a privacy curtain to find Gahyeon already in her pajamas and curled up facing the wall.

The sight makes Sua’s heart ache. Though it’s far from the first time she’s seen their maknae in such a state, it never feels any less gut-wrenching. Her shoulders shake as she sobs, the girl looking so small and fragile with her knees pulled up into her chest. Gahyeon squirms when Sua tries to hold her, body not pushing away, but instead rolling over to bury her face in Sua’s neck. She cries harder than before and Sua just embraces her tighter.

“You know they’re wrong, right?” Sua asks when Gahyeon’s wailing turns to whimpers. She strokes Gahyeon’s hair, now more blonde than pink, brushing it out with her fingers. “You are beautiful. It’s actually kind of annoying how pretty you are.”

Gahyeon sniffles in response, so Sua keeps going. She tells Gahyeon how talented, how smart, how absolutely lovable she is. The younger girl breathes out heavily, but remains silent otherwise.

“The thing is, I can say all the nice things in the world about you, but it won’t matter because you’re still thinking about what some randos have to say,” Sua keeps her tone patient and gentle. She tips Gahyeon’s chin up, her heart still sinking at the sight of swollen, red-rimmed eyes. The pain swimming in them is almost too much to bear, but Sua refuses to look away.

“They don’t know you, they don’t know any of us,” she assures her, hand cradling one soft cheek sticky with salty tears. Using her thumb, she pretends to tenderly massage away the furrow between Gahyeon’s eyebrows and playfully pulls at the corner of her pouting lips. Gahyeon really is beautiful, and it’s frankly a travesty, Sua thinks, that people don’t seem to see that.

“I mean, sometimes you’re a brat,” she jokes to keep herself from wanting to kiss the pout away, “but you’re our baby. We love you just the way you are.”

Gahyeon sniffles again, eyes still shining with unshed tears, but she nods when Sua asks if she’s feeling any better. She clutches Sua’s sleeve when she attempts to get up, only loosening her grip when Sua assures her that she’s not going far.

“You need to eat dinner, I made us fried rice,” she retrieves the plate and spoon, frowning when Gahyeon stubbornly shakes her head. “You need to eat.”

Sua expects this, especially after watching Gahyeon take but a single bite of the souffle pancakes Jiu ordered back at the office. The younger girl claims to be working on losing weight in a healthy way: Pilates, supplements, the usual. However, Gahyeon isn’t as clever as she thinks she is. It isn’t difficult to notice her skipping meals or simply pushing food around with her chopsticks rather than actually eating. Sua prepares a spoonful and holds it up to Gahyeon’s closed mouth.

“Say ‘ahh’,” she cooes, pleased to get at least a little smile out of her, “the airplane’s coming whether you like it or not so you better open up.” At the last second, Gahyeon opens her mouth.

“Is it good? Don’t lie to me,” Sua smirks a little. Gahyeon chews a little before nodding, quickly swallowing and opening her mouth for another bite. They go on like this, Sua spooning bites into Gahyeon’s mouth while sneaking a few for herself, until the dish is empty. Gahyeon looks content, licking her greasy lips. Sua has to look away this time. She isn’t ready to confront this; all she wants is for Gahyeon to feel better.

“I’m gonna go wash these, you should go to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning,” she starts to stand, but Gahyeon grabs for her arm again.

“Unnie, will you sleep with me tonight?” Gahyeon murmurs, fiddling with the cuff of her pajama top. Her puppy dog eyes and painfully adorable pout look so innocent and earnest that Sua swallows the embarrassment she feels at the phrasing. She agrees, but only after she cleans up the kitchen and gets ready for bed herself.

“How is she?” Jiu peeks into the kitchen while Sua is washing dishes a few minutes later. The rest of the members are watching a movie in the living room, settling into the few free days they have before practice for the upcoming concert commences. As nice as it is to be busy in this industry, they all appreciate the break, especially after their latest promotions.

“She’ll be alright,” Sua answers, rinsing a handful of chopsticks, “she wants me to stay with her tonight.” Jiu makes an approving sound. She lingers around the kitchen a little longer, pretending to tidy up the counter even though it’s already been wiped down.

“Anything you wanted to add?” Sua raises an eyebrow as she puts the last few plates into the cabinet. Jiu opens her mouth, closing it silently moments later. She seems to think better of bringing up things Sua has told her in confidence.

“Make sure she knows we all have her back,” Jiu says softly.

She clasps a hand on Sua’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Her smile is wistful and Sua knows she’s hurting too because she wants to protect all of them from this. If she could, she’d swallow all the poison herself, so Sua tries to step in where she can.

“She knows,” Sua assures her. Jiu looks a fraction less pained as she returns to the living room so Sua calls it a win.

It takes her another fifteen or so minutes to get ready for bed and by the time she tiptoes back to Gahyeon’s bedroom, the younger girl is nearly asleep, even with the lights left on. Sua smiles at the way Gahyeon’s eyelids flutter open when she closes the door behind her, brushing her mussed hair from her face as she sits up.

“You took so long, Unnie,” Gahyeon whines. She rubs her eyes with her fists like a tired child.

“Scoot over, brat,” Sua shuts the light off and nudges her with her knee as she plants her charcoal gray pillow next to Gahyeon’s white one. She crawls under the covers beside Gahyeon and turns onto her side so they are face to face. It’s a little difficult for Sua to make out Gahyeon’s features in the dark but she can see her staring. Those eyes make something inside Sua’s gut twist. Whether it’s from guilt or attraction, she isn’t sure.

“You’re wearing the pajamas I bought you,” Gahyeon slides a hand out to finger the collar of Sua’s top. They’re the only set she had that were clean, but Sua replies that they’re her favorite anyway. The way Gahyeon’s face lights up is worth the white lie.

They both lay there quietly, Sua watching Gahyeon’s eyelids grow heavy. She shifts onto her back to let Gahyeon burrow in close and carefully makes sure the blanket doesn’t ride up, keeping them both sealed within the warmth. Gahyeon’s eyelashes tickle her collarbone and Sua gulps, acutely aware of Gahyeon’s breath wafting around her throat in hot tendrils. Thankfully, it isn’t long before the girl in her arms is asleep.

Sua can finally exhale. She softly pats Gahyeon’s back like one would an infant while staring up at the underside of the top bunk. Handong’s bed has been vacant for the better part of a year. She’s due back in Korea in less than a week, but her absence still stirs up pain in Sua’s chest.

It hurts to think about all they’ve been through. From Minx, to the rebranding, to the continual uncertainty of their future, the seven of them have weathered it all together. In the end, all they have is each other and no insignificant troll hiding behind a screen can change that.

“They don’t deserve you,” Sua whispers, placing a kiss in Gahyeon’s hair before falling asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! They really do mean so much and motivate me to keep working on improving my writing!


End file.
